


Terezi ==> Pester Dave at 3 AM

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 am, F/M, Funny, Homestuck - Freeform, Memes, Oneshot, Pesterlog, SBURB, Short Story, The Meteor, chatting, daverezi - Freeform, troll/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: GC: SO HUM4NS 4R3N’T NOCTURN4L?TG: nopeTG: its just that both me and rose here on the meteor are the opposite of healthy





	Terezi ==> Pester Dave at 3 AM

\- - gallowsCalibrator began pestering turntechGodhead at 3:15 - -

GC: H3Y COOL K1D.  
GC: WH4T’S UP?  
GC: 4ND DON’T YOU D4R3 S4Y TH3 C31L1NG B3C4US3 1 W1LL SN1FF MY W4Y TO YOUR LOC4T1ON 4ND 3ND YOU.  
GC: THOS3 HUM4N PUNS 4R4 4NNOY1NG.  


TG: damn it terezi you took away my perfect comeback you are mean  
TG: but why are you texting me at 3 am  
TG: that’s the time to sleep  


GC: TH3N WHY 4R3 YOU ONL1N3 TH3N 1F TH1S 1S TH3 T1M3 FOR HUM4N SL33P? :?  


TG: because im a fucking disaster of a person  
TG: thats what  


GC: SO HUM4NS 4R3N’T NOCTURN4L?  


TG: nope  
TG: its just that both me and rose here on the meteor are the opposite of healthy  
TG: humans shall sleep during the night but fuck that am i right  
TG: its way funnier to fuck with your internal clock  
TG: you should totally try it and become a mental wreck too  


GC: TRY 1T?  
GC: BUT 1’M 4LR34DY NOCTURN4L?  


TG: then try being up at day its not that hard  
TG: getting fucked up and your body screaming fuck you at you is kinda fun  
TG: even tho it constantly feels like youre badly hungover  
TG: but you only live once so fuck it  
TG: or well multiple times in this game but you know what i mean  


GC: 1 GU3SS?  
GC: BUT WH4T’S “HANGOV3R”?  


TG: oh my god you cant be fucking serious  
TG: are you  
GC: :?  
TG: well fuck  
TG: let me explain  
TG: its the feeling of total pain nausea and regret you get when you wake up the day after drinking way too much booze or faygo  
TG: youre kinda dying internally and regret all of your life choices  


GC: OH TH4T!  
GC: SO B4S1C4LLY HOW G4MZ33 4CTS 3V3RY OTH3R D4Y TH3N.  


TG: pretty much  
TG: but wait  
TG: why are we talking about this and why did you message me this early in the first place  


GC: OH R1GHT.  
GC: I W4NT3D TO SHOW YOU TH1S “M3M3” 1 FOUND.  


TG: oh dear god you found the memes  


GC: SUR3 D1D COOL K1D.  
GC: https://youtu.be/iOdjy54GTMo  


GC: QU4L1TY M3M3 R1GHT H3R3.  


TG: terezi without context this doesnt make any sense you know that right  
TG: but how did you even get access to an invader zim clip in this void  
TG: hell how did you know that show even existed its an earth show  


GC: 1 H4V3 MY SOURC3S D4V3  
GC: 4ND WH4T I’V3 H34RD TH1S 1S 4RT.  


TG: yeah youre right about that one but still  


GC: B3HOLD!  
GC: https://youtu.be/iOdjy54GTMo  


TG: you just sent the same clip twice  


GC: 1 KNOW TH4T!  
GC: S4V3 TH3 DONUTS!  


TG: yeah youve got your priorities straight  


GC: SUR3 DO.  
GC: TH3 T4LL R3D ON3 SM3LLS SO DEL1C1OUS.  


TG: too much info there tz  


GC: N3V3R TOO MUCH OF TH3 T4LL3STS!  
GC: OUR GR33N D3L1C1OUS L34D3RS!  


TG: i am going to find the one who showed you this show because this is getting weird  
TG: im gonna find the space router and disconnect it  


GC: D4V3 3L1S4B3TH STR1D3R DON’T YOU D4RE!  


TG: how  
TG: the fuck do you know my middle name  


GC: WHY SHOULD 1 T3LL YOU?  
GC: H3H3!  
GC: NOW 1’M GONN4 SHOW 3V3RYON3 YOUR S3CR3T ST4SH OF SHOJO M4NG4.  


TG: dont you dare  


GC: TRY TO STOP M3 TH3N.  
GC: H3H3H3.  
GC: SM3LL YOU L4T3R COOLK1D.

\- - gallowsCalibrator ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 3:31 - -

TG: fuck


End file.
